Impossible Love
by GavinVenom
Summary: Academy X Fanfic. During the summer semester Kevin Ford and Sofia Mantega find love with each other, but will their love survive when their friends return in the fall?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story is owned by Marvel 

Thanks to shark ranger for coming up with this story's name.

This story is written for my friend Kim.

Chapter 1 

June, The beginning of the summer semester.

Sofia Mantega sat on her bed as she watched her blonde roommate and her best friend; Laurie Collins pulls clothes out of a dresser drawer and places them in a suitcase on her bed. Forgetting about the drawer, Laurie moved onto her closet. Sofia looked at the drawer and used the wind coming from the open window to shut it. Sofia's a sixteen-year-old Venezuelan mutant with the power to control the wind. Formally sweet, young Laurie has the power to send pheromones from her body that alters peoples emotions. Both teens attend a school for mutants in up state New York called Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It's a place where they could learn to use their powers along with taking regular High School classes without fear of persecution from non-mutants. It's the first place Sofia's thought as home since her mother died.

"You sure you won't reconsider spending the summer with me and my mom?" Laurie returned from the closet with an arm full of clothes. She laid them on her bed and began folding them. "I hate to think you'll be here all alone for the summer."

"I will not be here all alone." Sofia said standing up from the bed and helping Laurie fold the clothes. "There are other students staying." The brown haired girl folded a pair of jeans and laid them on the bed. "Besides I volunteered to help Dani with the June summer camp. I don't want to go back on my word."

Laurie nodded and put the clothes in the suitcase. "I'll write you daily."

Sofia smiled. "You better. Dani and I need you to be our only link to what's happening in the outside world."

Laurie laughed and zipped up the suitcase. She looked at the alarm clock on the bed stand between the two beds than back at her friend, biting her lip. "I better go wait outside for my mom." She hugged Sofia. "Take care." Laurie grabbed her suitcases and left the room.

Sofia sat down on her bed, already sensing how empty the room felt.

* * *

The sounds of happy kids floated in through the open window making Kevin long for what they had. He didn't have any family to look forward to seeing on his school vacation. Both his parents were dead, his mother since he was young and his father when his power to decay organic matter emerged. He does have a few friends, but only ones on the Hellion Squad with him and they're only his friends because of Cessily. Red haired Cessily Kincaid had made it very clear that she had a crush on Kevin and it helped her case that the metal she was made of made her the only living being he could touch. Unfortunate for her Kevin did not return the affections. Kevin only had feelings for one girl. The blonde New Mutant, Laurie. Laurie had liked him once too. Than when she meet the mutant healer, Josh Foley, her feelings went from Kevin to him. Before any relationship could be started it ended.

Kevin put the blowtorch down on the table and walked to the open window. He watched as teens said good bye to each other for the summer and other bragging about what they had planned. Two girls sat down on the grass in front of the window, giggling.

"What did he say when you called him?" The one with long black hair and hawk like eyes asked.

"He apologized about what he called me when I made his TV implode within its self." If Kevin could see the brown haired girl's face he would see the smile her lips formed. "He said he wants to get back together with me this summer!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and slammed the window shut causing the two girls to jump. Kevin turned and went back to the table that held his metal sculptor. He put the welding helmet back on, lowering the faceplate and picked back up the blowtorch. He was about to turn it back on when he heard a female voice calling his name from the doorway.

"Kevin?" Cessily entered the room wearing a short skirt and a tank top with her long red hair down. "You going to be okay here by yourself? I could stay…"

"No." The helmet turned to face her. "You should go home and spend the summer with your family. I'll be fine. It'll give me more time to catch up on my art…. And to think about what we discussed."

Cessily smiled and flipped up Kevin's faceplate, so she could look at his face. "Thank you." She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss than lowered the faceplate. "See you in September." She turned around and walked out of the metal shop.

Kevin turned on the blowtorch and grabbed a piece of metal from a pile on the floor putting it against his sculptor where he welded the metal to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story belongs to Marvel comics. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to grumpygurl33 and Kim for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

**  
**Sofia poked at her lunch on the trey. The food was good as usual, but the silence in the almost empty cafeteria was killing her. She was the only one at her usually packed table since most of her friends already left for the summer. Nori was staying at Xavier's but had to work the summer and was already at the coffee shop. Sofia was going to be spending many hours alone. Her eyes drifted across the cafeteria taking in all the students who were there. Most of the tables had at least two people, but there was one other that only had one occupant. Kevin sat alone at a table farthest away from the others. Sofia couldn't think of the last time she had really talked to Kevin since he switched to the Hellions, so she grabbed her tray and headed over to where he was sitting. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked when she reached the table. He shrugged, not saying yes or no, so she sat down opposite him. "This silence is disturbing. It doesn't seem like summer break."

"To them it isn't." Kevin took a bite of food and swallowed before speaking again. "Their either here for the new semester, to work, or have no where else to go. No matter what the reason is spending you summer at school ain't the idea of a vacation."

"Dani's trying to make it fun for those who are staying." Sofia noticed she lost Kevin's attention at the mention of Dani. "I'm helping her. I may be the only one." An idea came to her. "Hey, do you have anything planned this summer?"

"No…" The fifteen-year-old said carefully knowing where this was heading.

"Why don't you volunteer to help too? Working together might help the summer go faster."

Kevin shook his head. "No…thanks. I'll just stick with my art."

Sofia wasn't going to give up. "Oh come on. You can do your art anything. Helping us will only take a few hours a day…We have field trips planned, so we wont always be at school."

"Not interested."

"Sofia!" Josh Foley's voice yelled across the cafeteria and Sofia turned to look at him wondering why he was yelling when it was obvious he could see her. Deciding to play along she waved her arm excitedly and yelled back at him. "Over here, Josh!" She turned back to Kevin. "You don't…" The other teen was gone. Her brown eyes once again scanned the cafeteria this time looking for a certain face, as Josh sat down, until she spotted Kevin leaving. Sofia silently vowed that she would do whatever she had to, to get Kevin Ford to hang out with her this summer. br>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story is owned by Marvel**

**Note: This story is definitely AU.**

**Thanks to all the reviews. Sorry I took so long to update. I've had one of those years where I just wish I could put X 23's trigger scent on almost everyone. Those of you who signed the review I answered your questions in email and for the others here you go. **

**Tokyo Fox- Uhhhh come again? I don't think Jubilee's ever been in New Mutants 2003, New X-Men Academy X or the new, New X-Men unless I've missed her appearance. Jubes one of my favs, so I wish they wouldn't have given her such a bum deal as of late.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but I can't find the other version of it I wrote.**

CHAPTER 3

A week later

Kevin shut the door to his room and backed away from it. His eyes darted over to his metal dresser and he considered trying to push it in front of the door. He wondered if even that would be able to keep that relentless girl out? Kevin listened for the sounds of Sofia's footsteps outside his door and when they didn't come he collapsed on the bed breathing a sigh of relief.

The room is his alone, at the time being, because of his powers. The room looked somewhat like a normal teenagers room with a messy bed, metal dresser with a CD player on top of it with a few scattered CDs around it, and a metal desk that was mostly bare except for a few notebooks. A few dark clothes littered the floor along with a few art magazines and of course the occasional piece of industrial art that sat in a corner. Some more industrial art sat on the shelves of a bookcase. Just by looking at the room you wouldn't guess that secret torment lied behind the green eyes of the owner.

A knock came on the window and Kevin drew a breath. It couldn't be…She wouldn't…Would she?

The teenager stood up and slowly walked to the window. Once there he pulled back the blinds and let out the breath he was holding when no one was there. He was getting way too paranoid. Curious still, Kevin put the blinds over his back and unlocked the window before pushing it open. One of his hands returned to holding back the blinds, and he leaned slightly out the window.

"I knew I could find you here!" Sofia flew down from above, startling the male teenager. He jumped back, hitting his head on the window and letting go of the blinds which hit him in the back.

Kevin shuved the blinds to the side and gave Sofia a dark look. "Why do you keep bugging me?"

"I've known you for a year now and I realized I haven't talked to you much."

"Sofia, some people know each other since their whole lives and never speak to each other more than a few times. Why the sudden interest?"

"I never see you do anything, so I thought you might like to."

"Go away." He let the blinds drop back into place and walked away from the window.

Sofia wasn't going to let him get away this time and moved the blinds out of her way as she flew into the room. She landed on her feet as he turned back around. "Just because your afraid you might touch someone shouldn't keep you from doing something that could be fun. Most of my friends are gone for the summer. Its out chance to maybe become friends. I would like to at least try."

"If I try this than decide not to do it will you leave me alone?"

Sofia nodded. "Only if you give it a shot."

Kevin opened his bedroom door. "I'll be there. Tomorrow."

A big smile formed on Sofia's face. "See you at dinner!" She left the room and Kevin closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story is owned by Marvel**

**Note: This story is definitely AU.**

**Yeah I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm hoping that changes. I'm planning on updating at least once a month. We'll see if it actually happens, but its what I'm aiming for.**

CHAPTER 4

After finding out just what they were doing for the day, no four weeks, Kevin realized he should have held out longer. Two travel buses were parked out front of the school and as Kevin left the school carrying a bag he saw Dani separating kids into two bushes. There weren't many kids and most appeared to be only slightly younger than him. She smiled at him and he knew Sofia must have already talked to her. She waved him over and he walked to her.

"You will be helping Wolverine with his group." Dani told him. "There's not much to it. You just need to help keep an eye on everyone in that group." Kevin headed towards where Wolverine was throwing the kid's luggage into the second bus. "Thanks for helping, Kevin." Dani added.

Sofia just happened to look out a window on the first bus and saw Kevin walking to the second bus. She quickly vacated the seat she was sharing with Josh and ran off the bus. "Kevin!" The teenager stopped when he heard his name and waited for Sofia to reach him. She stopped when she did. "I'm glade you didn't back out."

"A little more information on just what I was volunteering for would have been nice." He said looking at her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That it was." Kevin looked at Wolverine. "How did her get talked into this?"

"Who better than him to keep vacationing teenagers in Miami in line?"

He had to give her that. "Smart. Later, Sofia." Kevin continued to the bus and Wolverine took his bag. Kevin than got onto the bus and sat in the seat behind the drover's because it was the only one that didn't already have someone sitting in it.

Wolverine entered the bus. "Stay in your seats and if I hear one are we there yet I'm leaving the person who says it on the side of the road!" He sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door. "Also no throwing anything at the driver!" Several kids muttered some things before the sound of pieces of paper being straightened out was heard. Wolverine started the bus and followed the other one out of the school gate.

* * *

Sofia returned to her seat on the first bus and saw the look Josh was giving her. "What is it?"

"Why did you invite Kevin to come?" Josh decided to change his question. "Why are you happy he came?"

"I know what it's like to be lonely. I want Kevin to know that even if the Hellions are gone he still has friends here." She hoped Josh got it. Even though her use of the English language had gotten better she still had a hard time understanding American body language. All Josh did, as response was lean back in the seat and look out the window.

Dani got onto the bus. "That's everyone. In a few days we'll be in Miami." A few kids cheered and Dani sat down in the driver's seat. She closed the door, started the bus and drove through the open gate.


End file.
